Alone Together
by FanggirlX
Summary: Raven was willing to do whatever was needed to help her friend Beastboy when he needed her, even if that meant sacrificing her quiet alone time.


**A.N.- My first attempt at writing for Teen Titans. It is pretty short because it's just an experiment. Please let me know how you like it and if I did ok. Thank you and enjoy!**

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Raven stood in the hallway just outside of her room, of which she'd been inside nestled deeply within a book before she'd had a desire for some of her tea.

Warily, she began the short trek down the hallway towards the commons room.

Reaching the end, the thick metal door slid open with a whoosh allowing her to enter.

Inside she noticed that the big screen TV displayed the pause screen of the racing game Beastboy and Cyborg played often.

Beastboy was stretched out on the sofa snoozing with one arm draped over his eyes.

Silently padding over to the kitchen that connected to the commons room Raven made her tea as quietly as she could, so as not to wake the slumbering changeling.

Not to be nice to him, she told herself, simply because if he woke up he'd probably bother her to the point in which she felt the strong urge to pull her own hair out followed by the removing of the boy's tongue ending his loud useless banter for the rest of his life.

Leaving the kitchen, sipping her tea, Raven risked another glance at Beastboy. His nose was twitching, he must have smelled her tea.

Hoping to hurry out of the room before he became fully conscious Raven floated towards the door.

"…erm…uh…Raven…?" his voice called out softly, confusion lacing his tone.

Raven paused, cursing her kind heart.

"Yeah?"

She watched him sag back against the couch with relief.

"Just checking…thought I smelled you…" he mumbled drowsily.

Raven stared at him, feeling a bit irked at that comment. He smelled her!? What did that mean did she smell bad or was he trying to imply that or- Raven instantly cut off her inner voice. She should not be so perturbed by such an innocently said comment. Besides, it mattered not if he was saying she smelled bad. She didn't care one bit what Beastboy, of all people, thought of her.

Deciding to ignore him completely, as she most often did, Raven moved to leave the room once again.

"Hey, Raven?" he called once more, sounding more awake.

Repressing a sigh she turned and waited for him to continue.

His green eyes stared at her, sleep fogging them only the slightest bit.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked.

He'd been laying on the couch waking up from his nap, listening to the sounds all over the house; when he'd realized there really weren't any sounds to listen to. He didn't hear any signs of Cy, Star, or Robin.

Raven moved closer to answer, "I'm not sure. I was in my room until now."

Beastboy's brow furrowed in thought, "Did they go out on a mission and leave us?"

Shaking her head Raven replied, "No, they wouldn't do that."

He nodded, "Yeah, we're too cool to be left behind."

Raven thought about it a second before saying, "In all likelihood Starfire has gone to the mall, Cyborg has gone out to get either food or parts, and Robin is on his evening patrol of the city."

Beastboy accepted her logic easily and grinned at her, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

She nodded and moved to leave once more, half expecting him to call her name yet again.

After reaching the door with no problem Raven glanced back at the green boy to see why. Why hadn't he called her name again?

He was sitting on the sofa staring at the floor quietly. He looked so pensive it worried Raven, it was not like Beastboy to get lost in thought. He felt troubled she noticed. Perhaps he'd had a bad dream?

Ah, but Beastboy never talked about his dreams; it was as if he absolutely hated discussing them. Knowing that, she'd be a horrible friend to ask and try and make him talk about them. She understood not wanting to talk about such things.

Letting out a soft sigh she walked over to stand behind the sofa.

He hadn't even noticed her come closer. He was obviously not fit to be left alone to torment himself with his inner fears and since they'd just established nobody else was home that left her as the prime candidate to sit with him.

"Beastboy." she called softly, getting his attention.

The changeling stirred and blinked, coming out of his thoughts, "Oh hey Raven!" he said eagerly, "Sorry I didn't notice you there." his grin wide and silly like usual, "I was just waking up still I guess."

She watched him laugh and knew then it was true. He had been thinking dark thoughts. She'd once thought that to be impossible for the boy; but now she knew better, she knew _him _better.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" she asked.

The boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! What movie?!" he exclaimed happily.

Walking around to sit on the couch with him she shook her head, "Doesn't matter you pick, just nothing stupid."

"Right! You got it. I know just the one." he declared proudly hopping up and dashing for the movie shelf.

Raven leaned back into the soft cushions and sipped her tea.

He was rummaging through the movies tossing a few over his shoulder.

Raven caught each of them with a dark tendril of energy and set them on the table off to the side.

Finally he whirled back around with a triumphant smile.

"Found it!" he announced, holding it out for her to see.

She nodded her approval.

Really she knew nothing about the movie, it looked to just be another of his crazy sci-fi flicks, but if it made him happy…she'd endure.

_That's what friends are for_, she hastily added to her final thought.

She then heard a soft knowing chuckle from inside her mind.

Affection grinning like the Cheshire cat asked, _"Just who are you justifying that to? Hmm? In your own mind you'd have no reason to-"_

She was cut off by Raven shoving her aside. She had to acknowledge her emotions, she didn't have to listen to their foolishness.

Beastboy leapt onto the couch beside her and grinned, "You're gonna love this one."

She offered the best smile she could at the moment and turned her eyes to the screen, praying that this time she could at least find a plot in this one worthy of the word.

As the beginning titles started showing she heard Beastboy whisper in his mind, _Thank you, Raven._

She didn't reply; it could have been meant for her to hear, but then again it also could have not been. She just relaxed a little more and she smiled again, softly and to herself but much more genuine than the one she'd offered before. He was happy now. She could be too_._


End file.
